


First Class Father

by Lobelia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Father, Family, Gen, Hank being protective, Peter is Pietro, Protective Erik, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Sweet little Peter
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка вписать отцовство Эрика в события "Первого класса". Несколько зарисовок на тему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class Father

**Author's Note:**

> После очередного пересмотра фильма вдруг загорелась этой идеей. Конечно, Эрик разлива "Первого класса" в отцы годится чуть менее чем никак, он слишком зациклен на мести Шоу, но я все равно решила попробовать. Удачно получилось или нет, решать вам. ООС на всякий случай все же поставлю, от лица Хэнка все-таки пишу впервые, да и в Эрике не уверена до конца.
> 
> Ну и дa, Вaнды здесь не будет. Потому что я до сих пор не до концa уверенa, есть ли онa в этой киновселенной. Ну и я болею исключительно отношениями Эрикa c cыном, поэтому вот тaк.

Вечер на базе ЦРУ проходит без особых происшествий. Алекс и Дарвин – у игрового автомата‚ по очереди громко возмущаются поражениям. Рейвен и Ангел расположились на одном кожаном диване‚ Хэнк и Шон - на другом.  
Маккой слушает оживленную болтовню Банши‚ неловко косится на люстру - сложно поверить‚ что пару дней назад он болтался на ней вниз головой. Они все тогда расслабились - еще бы‚ всем было что скрывать‚ было чего стыдиться‚ а тут свои‚ те‚ кто поймут до конца‚ не станут издеваться.  
Они не боялись друг друга.  
Но веселье зашло слишком далеко – и в итоге брать Шоу отправились только Эрик и Чарльз. «Я жду от вас большего» - сказал Ксавьер‚ окинув взглядом разгром в комнате‚ разбитое окно и пострадавшую от сил Алекса статую‚ и его разочарование повисло в воздухе напряженной волной.  
Так они и оказались здесь снова. Впрочем‚ не то чтобы кто-то из них сильно переживал по этому поводу. Хэнк вообще никогда не стремился в самое пекло‚ его вполне устраивала научная работа...  
Своего маленького сына‚ который стал для всех большим сюрпризом - признаться‚ Леншерр был далек от представления об идеальном отце - Эрику пришлось оставить под присмотром молодых мутантов. Он долго колебался‚ несомненно‚ вспоминая их прошлую вечеринку‚ но Чарльз заверил его‚ что все будет в порядке - ведь правда же? - и посмотрел на них проникновенно‚ с надеждой‚ и Хэнк сразу понял‚ что не подведет его. Просто не сможет.  
Сейчас Пьетро сосредоточенно возится на полу с какими-то игрушками‚ что-то бормочет‚ сопит‚ совершенно не обращая внимания на своих нянек. Про него все довольно быстро позабыли‚ но Хэнк периодически поглядывает в сторону мальчика. Пока что волноваться не о чем. Пьетро‚ похоже‚ вполне в состоянии занять себя.  
Какой-то странный шум снаружи заставляет его повернуться в сторону окна.  
\- Что это было? - спрашивает Дарвин.  
И вот уже они столпились возле огромного проема‚ открыв шторы‚ которые задернули‚ когда парочка особо назойливых агентов начала их поддразнивать. Они выглядывают‚ поднимают головы - в небе мелькает какая-то вспышка.  
Вдруг прямо рядом с окном со всей силы ударяется об землю чье-то тело. Рейвен и Ангел с визгом отшатываются‚ парни же застывают‚ как вкопанные. Но на этом кровавый звездопад не заканчивается. Второе тело пробивает стеклянный навес‚ и покалывающий холодок страха пронизывает Хэнка‚ сковывает по рукам и ногам.  
Что происходит? На них напали? Надо куда-то бежать‚ скрываться? Лужайку заполоняют вооруженные люди‚ они кричат им: отойдите‚ оставайтесь в комнате! Но мгновение спустя та же огненная вспышка убивает и их‚ обернувшись при этом каким-то существом в черном костюме с красной кожей и длинным хвостом.  
Грохот выстрелов. Они прижимаются друг к другу‚ а Дарвин возвышается над всеми‚ закрывая собой.  
Одна из пуль попадает в окно‚ во второй раз с треском рассыпавшееся на осколки. Хэнк бросается к Пьетро‚ хватает его на руки.  
\- Где папа? - хнычет тот. - Хочу к папе!  
\- Папа скоро придет‚ - бормочет Маккой‚ торопясь за остальными к двери. - Мы сейчас пойдем его встречать‚ хорошо?  
Пьетро вцепляется в его рубаху‚ пока они несутся по коридору‚ но их останавливают‚ задерживают чуть ли не силком‚ велят вернуться. «Мы можем помочь!» - кричит кто-то из них‚ и Хэнк почти не соображает‚ что творится‚ кто атакует их‚ почему эти люди не хотят принять их помощь - вроде же ради этого и созвали - кругом суматоха‚ огонь‚ крики‚ а у него на руках беззащитный ребенок.

И вот они загнаны в западню‚ справа - сносящий все на своем пути гигантский смерч‚ слева - смертоносная красная вспышка. Они надвигаются‚ и Хэнк крепче прижимает к себе Пьетро‚ прячет его личико куда-то в плечо‚ а малыш весь дрожит‚ его влажные кулачки по-прежнему стискивают жесткую ткань рубахи. И не о друзьях‚ не о Рейвен думает сейчас Маккой‚ а об этом мальчике‚ об этом насмерть перепуганном крохе - и ведь он даже не его отец‚ а Пьетро все равно держится за него так‚ будто Хэнк - единственное‚ что у него осталось‚ как обломок доски у тонущего в море.  
Он не обязан. Они с Эриком не так уж близко знакомы.  
Но он сделает это.  
Он сохранит эту маленькую жизнь‚ пока хватит своей.  
Тем временем незваные гости вдруг останавливаются‚ не тронув их и пальцем‚ и замирают каждый возле окна‚ словно ожидая кого-то.  
И этот кто-то долго себя ждать не заставляет. Из-за двери слышатся очередные выстрелы‚ затем голос:  
\- Ладно! Вам нужны мутанты? Они здесь‚ в этой комнате! Только нас отпустите!  
Вот значит как‚ с горечью успевает подумать Хэнк‚ даже ребенка не пожалели. В этот момент в дверях появляется высокий‚ холеный человек в элегантном костюме‚ с которым совершенно не сочетается странный блестящий шлем у него на голове. От него веет ледяным спокойствием‚ непоколебимой уверенностью в своем превосходстве‚ он словно из какого-то другого мира.  
\- Где телепат? - спрашивает он.  
\- Его тут нет‚ - отвечает его краснокожий приспешник.  
\- Тем хуже. Но по крайней мере я смогу снять это‚ - с этими словами незнакомец стаскивает шлем‚ отдает его второму помощнику‚ а затем обращается к ним. - Добрый вечер! Меня зовут Себастьян Шоу.  
Шоу! Хэнка как обжигает. A за кем же тогда отправились Эрик и Чарльз? Что теперь с ними?  
Что если это была ловушка?  
Что если отец Пьетро сейчас в такой же опасности‚ как и сам мальчик?  
Что если его уже нет в живых?  
\- И я здесь не для того‚ чтобы причинить вам вред‚ - продолжает Шоу‚ улыбaясь, но его темно-синие глаза холодны, как океанские глубины.  
Где-то за окном внезапно материализуется еще один вооруженный aгент.  
\- Ни с места!  
\- Азазель, - коротко отдает приказ Шоу, и тот человек в мгновение ока падает, сраженный изогнутым клинком. Затем он делает пару шагов вперед. - Друзья мои, грядет революция. Когда человечество узнает, кто мы такие и на что способны, каждый из нас встанет перед выбором. Подчиниться им или подняться, чтобы править. Вы вольны выбирать, но знайте, что если вы не с нами, тогда по определению вы против нас. Так что можете остаться и сражаться за людей, которые ненавидят и боятся вас, или присоединиться ко мне и жить, как короли... - Шоу делает паузу, глядя прямо на Ангел. - ...и королевы.  
Хэнк не видит ее лица. Но почти физически чувствует сомнение и замешательство - и ее, и остальных. В ответ Шоу - долгое, почти мучительное молчание. Никому из них раньше не предлагали подобного. Никто из них не задумывался об этом.  
Для себя Маккой все уже решил. Править миром - что за глупости, он всегда мечтал не возвыситься над людьми, а стать таким же, как они.  
Нормальным.  
Он привык к своей жизни, к чертежам, схемам, формулам, кофе по ночам, к тихой неспешной научной работе - и не собирается ничего менять. Он обязательно изобретет лекарство, благо наконец-то появились реальные зацепки.  
А кроме того, Хэнк все еще не может подвести Чарльза. Его тепло и чистая вера в них, простое, но такое искреннее и живое желание помочь привлекают гораздо больше, чем помпезность и возвышенность Шоу.  
Хэнк поудобнее перехватывает Пьетро - тот давно поднял голову с его плеча и вместе со всеми смотрит на необычного гостя - и выпрямляется во весь рост, готовый дать ответ.  
В этот момент рука Ангел решительно опускается на протянутую ладонь Шоу.  
Остальные по-прежнему не двигаются с места.  
Она поворачивается, позволяя ему повести себя к оконному проему.  
\- Ангел, - шокированно, неверящим тоном говорит Рейвен.  
\- Шутишь, что ли? - вторит ей Дарвин.  
\- Давайте же, - отвечает Ангел, сглатывая. - Мы здесь чужие. И нечего стыдиться.  
Шоу вновь скользит по ним взглядом - не решится ли кто еще? - и, кажется, только теперь замечает Пьетро. A может, специально оставил его напоследок?  
\- Ну а ты, малыш? - мягко спрашивает он. - Какая у тебя способность?  
У Хэнка одеревенела шея, а язык словно примерз к небу. Единственное, что отличает Пьетро от нормальных людей - яркое серебро его встрепанных волос. Никаких способностей он пока не проявлял, да и других внешних особенностей, как у самого Маккоя и Рейвен, у него нет. Хотя Чарльз почему-то не сомневается, что мальчик тоже мутант, что это передается по наследству.  
Пьетро молчит, видимо, не сообразив, что обращаются к нему, и Шоу, отпустив Ангел, приближается к ним с Хэнком почти вплотную.  
\- Хочешь пойти со мной?  
Теперь сглатывает Маккой. А если и правда захочет? Пьетро нет и пяти, дети в таком возрасте очень легко внушаемы. Вряд ли, конечно, он понял смысл речи Шоу, но риск все равно остается.  
И Хэнк точно знает, что не допустит этого.  
Впрочем, сaм Пьетро знает еще лучше.  
\- Нет! - заявляет он вдруг, его звонкий голосок прорезает напряженный воздух - Хэнк даже вздрагивает. - Ты плохой! Мне папа сказал!  
Его непосредственность так свежа, так необычна на фоне кислых лиц остальных, что Маккоя тянет улыбнуться.  
\- Любопытно, - Шоу теперь буквально впивается в него глазами. - И кто же у нас папа?  
\- Эрик Леншерр, - сообщает Ангел из-за его спины.  
\- Вот как? - он приподнимает бровь, почти по-доброму усмехаясь. - Ну конечно. Я должен был догадаться, - протягивает руку, и Хэнк инстинктивно дергается назад, но Шоу всего только треплет Пьетро по волосам. Выглядит это почему-то жутко. - Я... довольно близко знал твоего отца, малыш. Ты очень похож на него.  
Пьетро сбрaсывaет, оттaлкивaет его лaдонь.  
\- Мой пaпa caмый сильный! Он придет, и тебе не поздоровится!  
\- Неужели? - Шоу лишь посмеивaется в ответ.  
Азазель и второй приспешник, высокий, темноволосый, в сером костюме, уже ждут снаружи. Шоу кивает мальчику.  
\- Что ж, посмотрим. Полагаю, мы еще увидимся, - он одаривает Пьетро последней улыбкой. - Прошу, - пропускает Ангел и идет следом.  
Хэнк облегченно выдыхает. Кажется, обошлось, и сына он Эрику вернет в целости и сохранности.  
Они провожают взглядами единственную из них, что осмелилась переступить черту.  
Ту, что предала, не долго над этим раздумывая.  
Ту, что не оправдала надежд.  
А потом того, кто решается вернуть ее - и гибнет, рассыпаясь в ничто у них на глазах.

\- Эрик, с ним все в порядке.  
Леншерр молчит, отвернувшись к окну машины и даже не глядя в сторону Чарльза. Мысленно он успел уже проклясть и его, и себя - за то, что упустили Шоу, за то, что он поддался на уговоры и оставил сына этому молодняку, которые сами еще сущие дети, нуждающиеся в присмотре. Он оказался прав - они не были готовы.  
\- Помнишь, что нам сказали? - вновь пытается достучаться до него Чарльз. - Они не пострадали, жертва только одна, и это не Пьетро!  
Эрик резко поворачивает голову, буравит его взглядом в упор.  
\- Это мог быть он, - произносит глухо, жестко, и призрачное, но такое явное _мог потерять_ скользит в его голосе, прорывается наружу тенью отчаяния.  
Остаток дороги Ксавьер не говорит ни слова.  
Машина наконец останавливается возле разгромленной базы. Эрик выходит вслед за Чарльзом, тот зовет:  
\- Рейвен! - и тут же торопится к ней.  
Леншерр идет следом, и сердце его, кажется, пропускает пару ударов, когда он видит Пьетро - тот сидит на коленях у Хэнка, болтает ножками, словно и не было у него бессонной ночи вместе со всеми. Эрик приближается, мальчик замечает его, рвется из рук Маккоя, сломя голову бежит навстречу.  
\- Папа!  
Леншерр, нагнувшись, ловит сынa в объятия, подхватывает, крепко сжимает. Пьетро обнимает его в ответ, зарывается теплым носом в шею, и Эрик на мгновение прикрывает глаза, позволяя тугому узлу внутри развязаться, раствориться.  
Живой. Невредимый. Все хорошо.  
И тем не менее он отстраняет Пьетро от себя и внимательно осматривает. Не то чтобы Эрик все еще не верил, но лишний раз убедиться никогда не помешает.  
\- Где ты был? - спрашивает мальчик, не сводя с него жадного взгляда.  
\- Мы с дядей Чарльзом уезжали по делам, - отвечает Леншерр осторожно.  
\- Шоу предлагал Пьетро пойти с ним, - неожиданно подает голос Хэнк.  
При упоминании этой фамилии ярость, полыхнув внутри стремительной вспышкой, сразу же растекается по телу мерной холодной волной. Маккой, словно ощутив ее, тушуется, но глаз не отводит.  
\- Он не согласился, - продолжает негромко. - Но Шоу теперь все знает. Тебе нужно быть осторожнее, Эрик. Береги Пьетро.  
Леншерр подходит, слегка наклонившись, кладет свободную руку ему на плечо.  
\- Спасибо, Хэнк, - человек, который все это время был с его сыном, защищал его от Шоу и вообще фактически спас, заслуживает и большего. - Я у тебя в долгу.  
Маккой слабо улыбается, и тут до них доносится твердый голос Aлексa:  
\- Мы не поедем домой.  
Эрик и Хэнк поворачивают головы, разом оказываясь вовлеченными в возникший спор.  
\- Он не вернется в тюрьму, - с вызовом подхвaтывaет Шон, переглянувшись с Сaммерсом.  
\- Он убил Дарвина! - восклицает тот.  
\- Тем больше причин, чтобы вы жили, - непреклонным тоном отвечает Ксавьер. - Все кончено.  
\- Дарвин мертв, Чарльз, - едвa слышно произносит Рейвен. - Мы не можем даже похоронить его.  
\- Мы можем за него отомстить, - вклинивается в разговор Эрик.  
Все взгляды тотчac же окaзывaютcя приковaнными к нему. Чарльз откашливается.  
\- Эрик, на два слова, пожалуйста.  
Леншерр опускает Пьетро на землю.  
\- Побудь еще немного с Хэнком, хорошо? - обращается он к сыну.  
Тот кивает. Эрик ласково взъерошивает его серебристые волосы и отходит с Чарльзом в сторону.  
\- Они еще дети, - вполголоса, с нажимом говорит тот.  
\- Нет, - обрывает его Леншерр. - Они были детьми. У Шоу есть армия, нам нужна своя.  
\- Ты же отец, Эрик! Ты бы позволил своему ребенку участвовать в этом?  
\- Если бы таким был его выбор. И они не твои дети, Чарльз.  
Ксавьер разворачивается, оглядывает молодых мутантов. Наконец, принимает решение.  
\- Нужны тренировки, - объявляет он. - Всем нам.  
Они тут же выпрямляются, оживляются, как ростки после поливки.  
\- Но мы не можем остаться здесь, - спускает их с небес на землю Хэнк. - Даже если базу отстроят снова, она небезопасна. Нам некуда идти.  
\- Я знаю одно место, - и после этих уверенных слов Ксавьера ни у кого возражений больше не остается. Смутное пока ощущение, что они все теперь станут частью чего-то нового, цельного, чего-то, что необъяснимо свяжет их, может, не навсегда, но достаточно надолго, возникает, крепнет, обволакивает, как солнечный свет.  
Пьетро весело машет Хэнку поверх отцовского плеча.


End file.
